This invention relates generally to safety barriers, and more particularly to a light weight safety barrier which can be easily removed and folded for storage for preventing children and others from reaching a swimming pool or other dangerous areas and which includes an alarm arrangement for signaling such an occurrence.
Reference is made to my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,327 which is incorporated herein by reference, along with all other prior art references cited therein.
My previously patented invention provides a safety barrier which generally improves upon prior art by providing a light weight, waterproof barrier, particularly adapted for swimming pools, which can easily be deployed or removed by one person and is foldable into a compact storage position when not in use. However, improvements over my previous invention have now be invented by me.
One such improvement resides in the strength of the attachment of each mesh barrier panel between upright support members. The present invention also, in addition to providing superior strength in this connection, also provides an alarm arrangement for signaling any intrusion or encroachment upon the safety barrier, when installed.